The present invention is in the field of photoflash lamp arrays, such as the FlipFlash type of array. In all of the above referenced patent applications, there is generally disclosed a circuit board member having a plurality of high voltage flash lamps connected to a lamp firing circuit pattern deposited on the circuit board member and which further includes radiation-sensitive switches being connected in said circuit pattern for sequential firing of the flash lamps. Fuse elements are commonly included in the circuit pattern with the lower intensity flash lamps now being used for cost and energy saving considerations to help produce a more reliable means to interrupt the circuit path with the lesser amount of radiation being available from such type flash lamps. A more recent introduction of lower cost conductive inks utilizing carbon particles with an organic polymer binder to replace the conductive ink generally employing silver particulate has now created a need to modify the circuit pattern in various ways to insure that the associated flash lamps still remain adequately protected from accidental electrostatic flash out. It would be desirable, however, to provide said protection in the lower cost conductive ink itself so that modification of the circuit pattern to provide additional electrical grounding is less necessary.